Contemporary automatic dish treating appliances for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system may be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can have one or more sprayers which are supplied with liquid by feed tubes. Wash liquid is recirculated through the treating chamber by a wash pump which fluidly couples the treating chamber to the feed tubes to recirculate liquid in the treating chamber.